Tiki Tak Tribe
The Tiki Tak Tribe is a group of the main antagonists of Donkey Kong Country Returns. History In the opening of the game, the Tiki Tak Tribe are seen emerging from rocks that are spat out of the volcano of Donkey Kong Island when the giant statue rises out of it, causing it to erupt. Moments after landing, they hypnotize the animals of the island to help them steal the Kongs' Banana Hoard. A Tiki then drop into Donkey Kong's treehouse, but DK (Donkey Kong) is unaffected by their hypnotize powers. They then become the main villains and enemies in the game's levels, making them equivalent to the Kremlings. Appearance Most members of the Tiki Tak Tribe resemble floating instruments with tiki masks. They have many colored feathers and also come in a variety of colors. The main servants of the Tiki Tak Tribe tend to resemble musical instruments with skinny, twig-like arms while most enemies that belong to this group resemble bongos or drums. Special Abilities and Powers The Tikis tend to have many abilities for mask. Some are able to float freely in the air, while others such as Tiki Buzzes and Tiki Torks have wings that allow them to fly. Others have resistance to majority of the Kongs' (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong) such as Tiki Tanks, which can only be defeated by throwing a Barrel at them or running into them with Rambi. Some Tikis can use fire, such as Flaming Tiki Buzzes, Tiki Torches, Tiki Bombers, etc. Because they are made of wood, they are covered in fire and use that to attack and protect themselves from damage. Tiki Tong, the leader of this group of antagonists, has servants which can hypnotize other animals and control them. However, this ability does not work on all animals, for it does not affect the Kongs at all. Although they have these powers and abilities, all Tikis need Bananas because they are their main source of power. Also seen in the Factory, it is possible for a Tiki to come to life when a mashed-up Banana is placed into their body. This is also seen in the final battle against Tiki Tong, where the Tikis put Bananas into his head and stir them up, creating hands that make him stronger during the battle. Members *Tiki Goons *Tiki Dooms *Tiki Buzzes *Flaming Tiki Buzzes *Tiki Torks *Tiki Boings *Tiki Torches *Tiki Bombers *Tiki Pops *Tiki Tanks *Tiki Zings *Big Zings *Flaming Tiki Zings *Tiki Seekers *Screaming Pillars *Screeching Pillars *Tiki Pilot Notable Members *Tiki Tong *Boss Tikis (Tiki Tong's servants) Gallery Tiki7.png|The accordion-like Tiki who hypnotizes Colonel Pluck. Tiki6.png|The xylophone-like Tiki who hypnotizes Thugly. Tiki5.png|The panpipe (or you could say flute)-like Tiki that hypnotizes Mangoruby. Tiki4.png|The banjo-like Tiki who hypnotizes Mole Miner Max. Gong Tiki.png|The gong-like Tiki who hypnotizes Stu. Tiki2.png|The three maraca-like Tikis who hypnotize the three crabs of the Scurvy Crew. TikiDKCR.png|The kalimba-like Tiki who hypnotizes Mugly. TikiTakTribe.png|This is the artwork of the nine boss Tikis. Tiki Tong is not present in this picture. Untitled picture18.png|Two Tiki Boings on a large ship floor in Tippy Shippy. Tikipilot.png|The official artwork of a Tiki Pilot. TikiSeeker.png|A Tiki Seeker. TikiBomber-1-.png|A Tiki Bomber. 530px-TikiGoon-1-.png|Official artwork of a Tiki Goon. 727px-TikiBuzz-1-.png|Official artwork of a Tiki Buzz. 737px-TikiTank-1-.png|The official artwork of a Tiki Tank. TikiDoom-1-.png|A Tiki Doom. TikiTork65-1-.png|A Tiki Tork. TikiZing-1-.png|Many Tiki Zings in Blast & Bounce. FlamingTikiZing.png|A Flaming Tiki Zing. Dk 309-1-.jpg|Two Flaming Tiki Buzzes in Handy Hazards. Dk 215-1-.jpg|Two Big Zings in Blast & Bounce. TikiTorch-1-.png|A Tiki Torch. Tiki Tong.png|The official artwork of Tiki Tong. Trivia *Most Tiki Tak Tribe members (Tiki Tong's servants) resemble various musical instruments, with many of the lower-ranking Tikis resembling a type of drum. *Any servant of the Tiki Tak Tribe who resembles the instrument also plays it in the music of the boss it controls. *Traditionally, Tikis normally have Polynesian culture, however, the ones of the Tiki Tak Tribe draw more influence from African tribal culture instead. *Most likely, all the other enemies of the game, belong to the world they are found in, and only assist the Tikis of the Tiki Tak Tribe. Tiki BuzzTiki Buzz Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Characters